Jinkies, it's Halloween
by Lezlife
Summary: Halloween two-shot. Semi-au. The Bella's go trick or treating senior year and run into a problem. Rated M for language in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: A little while ago, I got a prompt to write a scary story. The following is my first attempt at that. It was originally intended to be a one-shot, but since my first attempt at scary turned out fluffy, this story will be a two-shot.**

Chapter 1:

"Let's go trick or treating!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chloe chimed in.

"No way!" Beca said. "Guys. We are seniors in college! We are way too old for that." The Bellas were all sitting around their living room discussing what they could do the next weekend on Halloween.

"Hey, I'm barely out of high school. " Emily piped in. "I want to go trick or treating too!"

"Is anyone on my side?" Beca asked the group. You could hear the faint wind howling outside, and nothing else. Beca knew she was far beyond out voted. "Fine." she sighed. Suddenly the girls closest to Beca had enveloped her in a group hug.

"Yay!" Everyone was yelling. Beca smiled, despite her better judgment. Chloe was hugging her left side, with Legacy on her right and Fat Amy was behind her hugging all three of them. Once everyone but Chloe had dispersed a bit, she felt Chloe whispering in her ear.

"Will you help me pick out my costume?" Beca's eyes snapped to her left and Chloe planted a chaste kiss on her lips before bouncing away to return to her spot on the couch. 'My girlfriend is such a tease' Beca thought to herself.

"OK, so let me ask this: Where will we trick or treat? No one is going to want to give candy to 20 something year old college kids."

"Oh, you don't have enough faith in the human race!" Chloe said

"And we'll have no problems getting our sexy asses into something Aca-awesome." Fat Amy offered. "You can dress as anything and make it sexy!"

Beca rolled her eyes. She was not going to be able to talk sense into them. She surrendered.

"Fine. But don't get it into your heads that I'm going to dress as sexy anything! "

"But you're always sexy" Chloe couldn't help saying. Beca blushed, and all the other girls groaned.

"Get a room." someone shouted

"We have one, thanks." Chloe responded, not taking her eyes off Beca. Everyone groaned again and started leaving, going to their rooms, or wherever, as long as it was away from the sickeningly cute couple. They had been going out since last year, and everyone was relieved when it had happened. The sexual tension could be gone from the house. What they didn't count on was the adorableness of the pair. Beca smiled at Chloe with the smile she reserved strictly for her girlfriend.

Later on that week Beca was bored. Really bored. Chloe was trying to find the perfect Halloween costume and Beca hated shopping. It was better shopping with Chloe than it was with anyone else, due to the red heads adorableness, but better does not mean fun. Chloe was walking around the racks of costumes in the Halloween store with Beca shuffling along behind her trying not to complain.

"Hey, look Beca! You could be Spiderman. I could be Mary Jane." Beca shrugged and Chloe continued. "No, maybe not. Mary Jane isn't really a costume, and if you were Spiderman I wouldn't be able to see your lovely face." Beca grinned and leaned in to kiss the older girl.

After another few minutes, Chloe picked up a couple of costumes.

"Look! Daphne and Velma from Scooby Doo! It's perfect babe!" Chloe was grinning widely. Beca looked at the Velma costume.

"This has a skirt, Chloe! No! I won't wear a skirt." Chloe leaned into Beca and whispered into her ear.

"I'll make it worth your while." Chloe kissed Beca along her jaw line where she knew it would make the brunette crazy. Beca stepped back from her girlfriend, knowing that this was definitely not the place to lose control. "I guess I never could say no to you... you minx." Beca sighed and Chloe beamed. Chloe put the costumes back and headed to the door, leaving Beca behind looking around in confusion, but eventually following her out the doors. Beca ran to catch up with Chloe.

"Where are we going? We were almost done shopping." she said, whining like a small child.

"Now that we know what we're dressing as, we're going to go to thrift stores and find our costumes!" Chloe said excitedly. Beca groaned and slowly followed her peppy girlfriend while stomping behind her in a pout.

On Halloween afternoon the Bella house was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was getting ready for their evening. It was 5pm and they had 2 hours to get ready. Beca and Chloe were in the room they shared. Beca had moved in after summer break. During their shopping expedition earlier that week Chloe had dragged Beca all over town looking for the pieces of their costumes. Beca had hated it, but Chloe had more than made up for Beca's misery that evening. She was good about that. Beca smiled at the memory.

"So where are we going tonight?" Beca asked her girlfriend

"Beca, you were in the room when this was discussed last night how do you not know what we're doing?" Beca just shrugged as a response. Chloe wrapped her arms around the younger girl and kissed her on the forehead. She rolled her eyes as she kept talking. "I forgot. You probably weren't paying attention. Which mix were you thinking about?"

"Pink." Beca smiled as Chloe nodded and opened her mouth to respond to the earlier question.

"We're going to go on campus and hit the dorms and other buildings that have Jack-O-Lanterns out front to indicate that they have candy. And then after that we're going to Fraternities and Sororities."

"Oh." Beca smirked at her girlfriend "So everyone on campus will know that the Bellas are LAME and have nothing better to do than steal candy from fellow students? "

"No. Everyone on campus will know that the Bellas are fun and amazing. " Chloe said with a wink. Beca rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smirk plastered across her face.

As Beca pulled the orange sweater over her head, she heard Chloe squeal.

" Omg! You look so adorable! " Chloe was bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. Her purple dress flying up showing more of her thighs as she landed. Beca found herself staring, but composed herself quickly. Beca put her black prop glasses on to complete the outfit, making Chloe's grin even bigger.

"You look hot in glasses." Beca blushed as Chloe grabbed her hand and they headed down to the living room.

Chloe and Beca's Daphne and Velma joined Stacie's sexy pirate, Amy's sexy little red riding hood, Emily's sexy police officer, Lilly's ninja cat, Flo's Winnie the Pooh, Ashley's sexy bumblebee, and Jessica's sexy Cheerleader. All they were waiting for now was Cynthia Rose. They were all excitingly chatting... Ok... It was mostly Chloe, Stacie and Amy who were chatting, but it sounded like a large gaggle of girls with the speed at which they were talking.

"Ok, lets go girls." Cynthia Rose spoke loudly to announce her arrival. Everyone looked at her and half the girls laughed and half the girls just looked at the new arrival with a slightly confused look on their faces.

"So... You're a nurse?" Amy asked

"No" CR responded

"You're a prisoner?" Legacy guessed

"Getting closer." CR seemed to be enjoying herself.

After a couple beats, and no one else had taken a guess, Chloe asked "Who's your dandelion?" with a sparkle in her eye. Stacie winked at CR, and only Beca caught the movement.

"Love your Crazy Eyes" Beca slapped CR on the back. She looked around and Legacy still looked confused. "Dude. Orange is the new Black?... Netflix?" at Emily's blank stare, Beca shook her head in dismay.

"Oh, child. We've got so much to teach you." Everyone laughed with the youngest and most innocent member of the group. She had no idea how right they were. They all headed out into the cool air of outside.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Chapter two will be out soon, it's almost done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: The following would not be possible without the-breaths-of-chloe. She is my beta and my idea girl. You should go read her stuff if you haven't already. Hope you like this story. Please comment!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pitch Perfect stuff.

Chapter 2:

It was early evening, October 31, and the Bellas were heading to campus for some trick or treating. The sun was just starting to cast long shadows onto the street and the temperature was steadily dropping. Beca got a chill as they walked down the darkening street lined with tall trees only half filled with leaves. It seemed like more than just a few minutes since they had been laughing about CR's crazy eyes costume in the living room of the Bella house. It's funny how just a change of scenery could alter the mood. The streets were eerily quiet, and Beca had been expecting there to be lots of children running around in the streets yelling "trick or treat". But there were none. Chloe sidled up to Beca grabbing her had and giving it a gentle squeeze. Beca looked at her girlfriend, but got no indication of her mood.

Chloe was very attuned to Beca's mood. She could feel the stress of the group, and could feel their disquiet. Chloe was wondering where all the children were. She also noticed that very few of the houses that surrounded them had their porch lights on, which was a very strange thing on Halloween night indeed. Beca hadn't wanted to go out trick or treating tonight anyway, so Chloe, the self proclaimed peace keeper of the group, had to make sure that everyone, especially her girlfriend, had a good night tonight.

The girls arrived at campus and decided to head to the residences. 3 of the 4 residence halls had the tell tale pumpkin outside, an indication that they could trick or treat there. They headed into the closest building. It was a high rise all decked out in Halloween decorations. Fake spider webs, bats hanging from the ceiling, and most of the doors had homemade construction paper decorations depicting skeletons, or grave yards, or whatever the owner had thought was 'cool'. Chloe was relieved to see other college students decked out in cheesy Halloween costumes knocking on doors and demanding candy. The Bellas all stayed on the same floor as one another, but they knew they were far too large a group to all go door to door together. They split off into pairs or sets of 3 and methodically swept through the entire building in record time. They, even Beca, were all smiles when they headed to the next building. After the second high rise they decided to sit in a circle on the grass near a large oak tree and under a street light to go through their loot.

"Aww, man. Condoms? What am I going to do with these?" CR complained.

"Jinkies girls," Chloe said with as much sarcasm as she could, "I guess you could make balloon animals out of them." She laughed.

"Oh my God Chloe. You've gone off the deep end." Beca gave her girl a hard time.

"You sure are cute tonight Velma. Do you have a date for the dance?" Chloe winked. Beca gave Chloe a peck on the lips, and pleaded with the group to move on to another topic of conversation.

"I'll take any extra condoms." Stacie offered, deciding to go back to the other discussion. CR, Chloe and Beca all exchanged devious looks. Beca nodded and all three started throwing their "extras" at Stacie, and soon everyone else joined in too. People ran out of condoms to throw, but by then everyone was laughing and Stacie couldn't fit anything else into her trick or treat bag. Lilly, channeling the stealth of the cat she was dressed as, took the rest of them and said "I know 7 ways to kill a man with a condom wrapper" barely above a whisper. The rest of the Bella's looked at each other to see if anyone had heard what their strange beat boxer had said, and most of them shook their heads that no, they hadn't, but after 4 years, they were used to the odd girl. Conversation continued, and they arrived at the decision that they would stop by their house and unload their loot and then head to the frat houses and sororities next. No one needed any more condoms, and that is what they would get if they went to the third residence. It was only 9, so they had plenty of time to keep trick or treating off of campus.

After dropping by home, they decided to stop at the Treble house first, since it was right next door. The porch light was on, so they rang the doorbell. When no one answered, They looked around and noticed that there were no lights on in the house. Jesse was Beca's best friend besides Amy and Chloe, she had talked to him just the day before, so she knew he was expecting the Bella's to stop by on their trick or treating adventure.

"Jesse said they would be here. Maybe they're just trying to play a joke on us." She turned the doorknob and the door opened a crack. "Let's go see what they're up to." She felt a hand grab her arm and looked around to find its owner. Big, wide, sky blue eyes were looking at her filled with fear.

"Maybe we should call the police? What if something happened?"

Beca leaned in to rest her forehead against Chloe's and whispered. "I'm sure its fine baby, you know how Jesse is." She softly rubbed her cheek with her finger tips. "It's his favorite holiday, and he's kind of an asshole."

Chloe smiled at that comment.

"Ok. Lets go."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Jessica and Ashley both said, " No way. We are not just going into a dark house... on Halloween" one of them said. "Let's just go back to campus and trick or treat some more. Maybe if we go to the classroom buildings, they won't give out so many condoms." the other tried to convince the group. Beca looked around at her fellow Bella's.

"Look, my friend said he would be here, so I'm kind of worried about him and I'm going in. But I understand if you don't want to come with." She looked at all the other girls in the group. "Follow me if you want." Beca opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Chloe was right at her back, grabbing onto her hand. Fat Amy and Lilly followed soon after. Eventually Stacie, CR and Emily followed. Flo was the last to enter saying "I'm not scared, in my country dark houses were the rich neighborhood." She closed the door behind her, not wanting to raise suspicion with the neighbors. Flo knew Jessica and Ashley weren't coming in since she saw them walking away before she made her decision to come in the house.

"I guess they are going back to campus" Stacie muttered.

"Forget them." Beca said. "Thank you for coming with." she looked around and smiled at the dark shapes in the room. "I wonder where the Trebles are."

They all stood around the living room of the Treble house, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness. All the lights were off, and slowly they started wandering around, feeling the walls looking for a light switch. Eventually Stacie found a floor lamp and turned the knob. It turned on briefly, but then flashed and it was dark again.

"Well that was weird." Emily said

"Must have just burned out." Stacie said

"Hey look, there's light coming from under this door" CR said pointing... Not like anyone could see her. But everyone seemed to shuffle in the direction that CR's voice had come from.

Suddenly there was a crash. "OW!" Emily yelped

"Legacy, you OK?" Chloe asked, concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped over something."

"At least it wasn't alive." Lilly whispered into the darkness.

Soon, they were all in the hallway in front of the door in question. CR and Beca were shoulder to shoulder standing in front of it.

"I'm going to open the door. I'm sure they're going to try and scare us, so just stay calm and everything will be fine." Beca whispered to the group. She slowly opened the door and all the girls were blinking and trying to get their eyes to adjust to the bright lights coming from the room. Eventually Beca's eyes adjusted, and she saw Jesse laying on the ground. He was wearing a Scooby Doo costume. No doubt trying to get a rise out of Beca and Chloe by invading upon their couple costume. Beca sighed. She walked up and kicked at his arm, saying

"Come on, we found you. Get up." He didn't budge, so she tried again. "Who wants a Scooby snack?" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Beca, don't you see the blood?" Chloe whispered

"What?!" Beca's heart started to pound in her chest, and she had goosebumps all up and down her arms. Jesse's chest was covered in blood. She could even see part of the wound through the costume. It looked like he had been stabbed more than once. How had she missed that!? She looked around at the Bella's and a few were crying, but most others were just staring, assumingly in shock.

"Oh my God, Lilly" Beca looked at her strange friend, who also happened to be pre-med "You have to check him!" Beca clung to Chloe for support. Lilly leaned down and put her fingers against his throat, checking for a pulse. She leaned down by his face feeling for breath. She sat back up again, with a sad look on her face.

"They're saying he's one of them now." Lilly spoke, almost speaking louder than they had ever heard. Suddenly everyone heard girls screaming outside.

"Oh, shit..." Chloe clung to Beca. "That sounded like Ashley."

"Ok, guys. First things first." Chloe had stepped into her captain's role. "We need to call the police and tell them about Jesse, and we can tell them about the screaming too. Hopefully it's just kids being stupid, but we might want to go check it out." CR and Stacie pulled out their phones at the same time, and dialed 911.

"I have no signal. Do you Stacie?" Cynthia Rose asked the brunette.

"No." Stacie looked around worriedly. "Does anyone else have a signal?" Everyone else pulled out their phones and not a single girl had service.

"I saw this on TV once," Fat Amy said. "There was this haunting, and the ghost would block all signals from the house. TV, Radio, Cell Phone... everything."

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Flo started moving towards the door. "I survived being crammed in a chicken truck with 150 other people to get across the border. I'm not going to die at the hands of some ghost on Halloween night." Flo worked her way back to the front door, with the Bella's close behind her, but it wouldn't budge.

"Check the lock!" Beca pushed her way through, anxious to get next door so she could help her friend. "It's unlocked! Why won't it open." Beca was starting to panic now, she was tugging on the door with the entire might of her tiny little body.

"There's a door to the pool in the basement, and there's also a door in the kitchen that leads to the balcony." Stacie said, going through her more extensive knowledge of the house. "Let's check those."

"Ok." Beca said. She felt better now that they had a plan. "Let's check the kitchen first." They all stayed huddled in a group, and made their way to the kitchen. Stacie was the first to reach the door.

"This door isn't opening either!"

"Let me at it!" Fat Amy was pushing her way through the group. "I'm the strongest girl in Tasmania." Amy pulled on the door with all her weight. It didn't budge. She was just going in for another pull when Chloe grabbed her shoulder and whispered "shhh shhh... I think I hear something upstairs." They could hear the panic in her voice. They were all quiet for a second when they heard it. _STOMP STOMP_. Someone was walking around upstairs.

"I'm too young to die!" Emily was starting to fall apart. Chloe grabbed her by the shoulders and shook Emily just hard enough to get her to focus on the vague face shape in front of her.

"We are not going to die. We are going to get out of this. And you need to keep it together!" Chloe looked around at everyone around her, she knew they needed to get out of the house, and that wouldn't happen if they lost hope.

"Chloe's right guys, let's go check the door downstairs. Hopefully we will be able to get out down there." Beca led the way down the stairs. They found the glass sliding door, and unlocked it. All the girls held their breath as Lilly tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

"Sticky as molasses." she whispered. Cynthia Rose tried the door next. Sure enough, it wouldn't open.

"What do we do now?" CR asked the group.

"I think we should go check on Jesse. I want to see if he has changed at all." Beca said with conviction.

"I think we should grab weapons, and go upstairs and try to find who made those footsteps. Maybe we can surprise him and figure out a way out of here. We can shank him!" Fat Amy said confidently.

"Ok. Let's check on Jesse first. We'll look for weapons on the way, and then after that we will go upstairs to the second floor and scare whoever is up there and get their keys or whatever so we can get out of this creepy ass place." By the time they got to the room on the first floor, Beca, Chloe and Emily had all grabbed fireplace tools, Amy had found a hammer someplace, and Lilly had a Machete. No one wanted to know where that had come from.

As they were entering the room, they all let out surprised gasps and squeaks. The room was empty. Where was Jesse? Beca got a sick feeling in her stomach. There was a pool of blood where he had been, and a red trail that looked like he had been dragged through the door they had just come through. The trail tapered off in the dark beyond the door frame so they couldn't see where it led.

"We need to get out of here!" Stacie whimpered

Stacie, CR and Flo still needed weapons, so they looked around the room for anything they could use. They found some wooden paddles probably used for initiation to the Trebles, in some boxes that were in the room. The three girls each grabbed one, and they all headed up the stairs to the second floor as quietly as possible.

Beca, Fat Amy and Lilly were leading the way up the stairs with Chloe, Flo and CR following very closely behind. Stacie and Emily were at the end making sure to periodically check behind them for movements. The stairs were silent as they slowly walked up them, step by careful step. There were no lights on upstairs, but they heard some shuffling noises coming from somewhere above them. There was a light switch at the top of the stairs in the hallway. Beca flipped it, with her fingers crossed on her other hand. Nothing happened, of course. "Shit" was whispered from the group.

They turned left at the top of the stairs and went into the first room they found. They opened the door, and the window was open. Beca went over to the window, and saw some shapes moving around in the grass below. She could just make out the slow and deliberate movements of the shapes. No escape from this room. They were in a bedroom, but had nothing beyond the closet to look in. They were moving on to the next room and Stacie stopped.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"No" They all responded quietly

"I heard something" _Clink clink clink_ "There!" She started heading toward the noise that they had all heard now. They got to the next bedroom door and listened for a minute. Cl _ink clink clink_. They could also hear faint voices mumbling through the door. Chloe and Amy lifted their weapons, and the others followed the example. Chloe pushed the door open quickly and rushed in with her friends there for backup, but the room was empty. They searched the room, but found nothing. They had just one room left. It was Jesse's room. They slowly opened the door. The window was faintly rattling. Beca walked over to look at the window. She didn't see anything, but it was still rattling.

"Maybe it's windy." She whispered to herself. The other girls were spread through the room. They looked under the bed, in the closet, behind the door. Everywhere.

"Now what do we do?" Emily asked

"I say we go back to the basement and break the glass of the sliding door and get out of here." Flo suggested

"Why didn't you think of that before?!" Beca asked

"I don't know, I was scared."

"Well come on aca-bitches!" Amy was already heading down the hallway

Once they got back to the first floor they were huddled in a group again, and stopped when the basement door squeaked and moved open a little bit. They took another couple of steps and it opened some more. They raised their weapons and took a couple more steps toward the door. They were about 6 feet away from the door when a dark figure with a hood and a cloak stepped away from the door. In his hand was a sharp looking knife.

" _AAAHHHH_ " They all screamed in unison. They ran in the other direction headed back toward the stairs when they saw a figure with wild red hair and ripped clothes slowly walking down the stairway. He raised the ax that he was holding in his hand. They screamed again and Emily fell, tripping over her own feet. They made one last ditch effort to get out of the house by going back to the front door and trying to get it open. Chloe heard Emily screaming behind them and ran to help the younger girl. She helped her up just before the figure on the stairs reached the landing, and took her over to where the Bella's were banging on the front door trying to get out.

The figures were getting closer. The Bella's got on the ground and clung on to each other for dear life, creating a mound of girls on the floor. In their panic they had forgotten all about the weapons that they held, and just gripped each other tightly telling each other how much they loved each other. Chloe found Beca and clung to her, protecting her as much as she could from the maniacs who were going to kill them all. The figures were right on top of the girls and they all screamed and cried, pleading for their lives.

"HAHAHAHA" The laughing filled the room.

Beca knew that laugh. She looked up and the figures were no longer armed and were doubled over in laughter.

"What the FUCK?" Beca screamed at their tormentors. Suddenly the lights all came on, and the two people were revealed. One of them was a clown, and the other looked like a grim reaper.

"Costumes!?" Stacie exclaimed, as she stood up. The grim reaper took off his hood. It was Jesse. Suddenly Beca was tackling Jesse, and pounding her little fists into him, not being able to contain her anger. The clown was able to pull Beca off of Jesse.

"Stop Beca" The clown said

"Benji... Not you too!" Beca turned on the clown. "How dare you guys do this to us!"

Beca walked off and sat on the stairs. She put her hands on her head, and tucked her face between her knees. She heard Chloe talk to the boys.

"Tell us what happened, NOW." The red head was steaming in anger, not only for being tricked, but also for making Beca so angry and upset.

So Jesse and Benji went into the explanation of what had happened. Jesse had gone to Benji with an idea of scaring the Bella's. He hadn't been quite sure how to do it, and Benji hadn't had many ideas either, so they had given up on the plan. The next day, Lilly had knocked on their door and brought a cell phone signal jammer with her. She had talked for awhile, and eventually they had gotten the picture of her plan. Jesse would get the girls to come to the house and then pretend to be dead. They would be locked in, and the other trebles would be stationed around the outside of the house to hold on to doors and make sure that they couldn't get out. The signal jammer was something that Lilly had made a couple of months before, and when it was turned on, it ensured that their cell phones wouldn't get a signal.

The Bella's turned on Lilly now and asked her how this had happened.

"How did you know they wanted to play a trick on us, and why did you help them?"

Lilly made eye contact with each of the Bella's, and then spoke very quietly.

"Halloween is for goblins and ghouls." She shrugged and smiled slyly.


End file.
